fnaf_wiki_italiafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Five Nights at Freddy's
"During the Day, it's a place of joy. But you aren't here during the day. You have the night watch, limited power, limited visibility, limited time." (Frasi nel Trailer ENG) * "Durante il giorno, è un posto di gioia. Ma tu non sei qui durante il giorno. Hai la visione notturna, energia limitata, visibilità limitata, tempo limitato." (ITA) Five Nights at Freddy's (che tradotto in italiano significa "Cinque Notti al Freddy's"; abbreviato in FNaF o FNaF 1), è un videogioco indie a tema horror di tipo punta e clicca ideato e creato da Scott Cawthon e pubblicato l'8 agosto 2014 su Desura. Il 20 agosto 2014 viene approvato dal servizio Greenlight e successivamente su Steam. Un port del videogioco è stato rilasciato per Android il 27 agosto 2014 su Google Play, mentre l'11 settembre 2014 è stato pubblicato anche su App Store. Ben presto il gioco ottiene critiche estremamente positive e la sua popolarità crebbe notevolmente, fino a diventare uno dei giochi più giocati su Desura e su Steam durante solo il primo weekend dal lancio. In Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted il gioco è stato rielaborato per risultare compatibile con le meccaniche in VR: FNaF 1. Trama Il gioco è ambientato in una pizzeria dal titolo Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, situata in una località americana imprecisata e in un tempo . La pizzeria è conosciuta soprattutto per i suoi spettacoli di animatroni, tra i quali spicca Freddy Fazbear, un orso, mascotte del ristorante con i suoi partners Bonnie, un coniglio e Chica, una gallina. In questa location è stato appena assunto un uomo per fare da guardia notturna per una settimana. Quest'ultimo sarà accolto da una voce al telefono che si presenta come l'ex-guardia notturna (Phone Guy) e dichiarerà che le telefonate che ascolta sono preregistrate. In queste, il Phone Guy informerà il protagonista di tutto ciò che c'è da sapere sulla Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: l'animatronica ha una modalità free roaming al buio che gli permette di muoversi durante la notte; ogni volta che quest'ultima vede un umano di notte, lo scambia per un endoscheletro nudo e, poiché ciò è contrario al regolamento della pizzeria, proverà ad infilargli un costume addosso ed inequivocabilmente ucciderlo a causa sia dell'eccesiva forza che userà, sia per gli apparecchi metallici all'interno del costume stesso; il comportamento di ogni singolo robot e il funzionamento di ogni singola apparecchiatura; mensionerà addirittura un tragico incidente avvenuto anni prima che definisce "Morso dell'87" ("Bite of '87" in originale), dove un animatronic ignoto dette un morso talmente forte ad una vittima altrettanto ignota che le staccò parte del lobo frontale, ma nonostante ciò, questa sopravvisse miracolosamente; la chiusura della pizzeria precedente. Superate le prime tre notti, durante la quarta si potrà ascoltare al telefono la voce dell'uomo in un tono più ansioso ed accompagnata da rumori preoccupanti (il bussare alla porta di Foxy, la musichetta di Freddy, i rantoli di Bonnie e Chica e infine il verso di jumpscare di Golden Freddy), i quali sembrano indicare che il Phone Guy sia stato ucciso da tutti gli animatroni. Nella quinta notte non solo l'uomo al telefono è assente, ma addirittura la sua voce viene sostituita da una molto più profonda che pronuncia parole incomprensibili. Dopo la quinta notte il guardiano riceverà il suo meritato stipendio. Superata anche la sesta notte, il protagonista sarà costretto (per motivi sconosciuti) a manovrare l'IA dei robot per superare l'ultima notte della settimana: dopo averla superata con molta fatica, il gioco si conclude col protagonista che viene licenziato per aver manomesso gli automi e per emanare un odore nauseabondo. Modalità di gioco Il giocatore ricopre il ruolo della suddetta guardia notturna con visuale in prima persona e il suo obiettivo è di sopravvivere per cinque notti, da mezzanotte alle sei del mattino, con difficoltà crescente (con una aggiuntiva, se il giocatore ha intenzione di continuare e se la vince sblocca la Custom Night), agli assalti dei robot, tenendoli costantemente d'occhio tramite le telecamere della pizzeria e assicurandosi che non possano raggiungerlo ed ucciderlo. Per difendersi dai robot (che possono entrare tramite due corridoi laterali) può chiudere due porte (blindate) e accendere le luci. I robot una volta chiusi fuori non se ne vanno via subito ma dopo un certo intervallo di tempo, in più quando cambiano stanza le telecamere si disattivano finché non si sono spostati. Il giocatore non può lasciare l'ufficio: può solo muovere lo sguardo (solo a destra e sinistra perché non può muoverlo in alto e in basso) e può interagire con: un tablet per l'uso delle telecamere, due interruttori della luce per illuminare i corridoi che conducono all'ufficio e due interruttori per le due porte che ne chiudono l'accesso. Tuttavia l'uso costante di queste apparecchiature sottraggono energia al generatore ausiliario della pizzeria e se questa si esaurisce, l'intero sistema si spegne, le telecamere non funzionano più e le porte non possono più essere chiuse. Il giocatore si trova quindi alla mercé dei robot; però avrebbe ancora la possibilità di sopravvivere se il tempo sarà sufficiente perché l'orologio segni le 6:00. Per completare il gioco si devono ottenere tutte e 3 le stelle nel menù principale. La segreteria telefonica sulla scrivania di Schmidt contiene diversi messaggi registrati dal guardiano notturno suo predecessore, che gli dà costantemente suggerimenti utili per sopravvivere durante il turno, usando spesso un'amara ironia per mascherare la vera natura della pizzeria. Personaggi Umani Protagonista * Mike Schmidt Altri * Phone Guy Animatroni Nemici Standard * Bonnie * Chica * Foxy * Freddy Fazbear Segreti * Golden Freddy Minori * Endo 01 Accoglienza Il gioco ottenne ben presto critiche positive. I critici lodarono l'originalità del gameplay per un gioco punta e clicca, la buona atmosfera creata in esso e il tocco finale è stata l'aggiunta di una sensazione di paranoia che incute all'utente mentre gioca. L'audio (formato solo da suoni ambientali e dai versi degli animatronics) fu anch'esso molto apprezzato. Un'altra cosa che è stata molto apprezzata è stata anche la storia in quanto è stata ritenuta molto misteriosa e interessante. Diversi fan della serie, inoltre, hanno creato dei giochi basandosi sul gameplay di Five Nights at Freddy's. Questi fan-game talvolta riguardano gli avvenimenti della serie ufficiale, mentre in altri casi sono indipendenti da essa e presentano anche caratteristiche uniche nel gameplay come Five Nights at Candy's; The Joy of Creation; Those Nights at Rachel's; Final Nights; POPGOES; One Night at Flumpty's; Five Nights at Treasure Island. La Warner Bros. inoltre ha annunciato che sta creando un film basato completamente sulla serie di videogiochi, dal momento che Five Nights at Freddy's è diventato molto popolare. Il film sarà girato a cura di: Roy Lee (Produttore cinematografico di: The Ring e The Grudge), Seth Grahame-Smith, David Katzenberg e con la collaborazione dello stesso Scott Cawthon. Smith ha inoltre dichiarato: "Faremo un film matto, terrificante e stranamente adorabile". Il 25 Luglio poi è stato annunciato il regista che sarà Gil Kenan.32Egli annuncia che verrà utilizzata una minima parte di CGI per i robot, ma verranno utilizzati soprattutto veri animatroni. Inoltre Scott Cawthon farà parte del cast on qualità del Phone Guy e Phone Dude proprio come nel gioco, e il ruolo del guardiano (probabilmente) sarà interpretato dal Youtuber Markiplier (autoproclamatosi ufficialmente re di FNAF) Versione Mobile Il 25 Agosto e l'11 Settembre del 2014,Scott Cawthon ha rilasciato il gioco Five Nights at Freddy's per i dispositivi Android e iOS.Mentre la premessa del gioco è rimasta la stessa,invece,il gioco è leggermente cambiato,a causa dell'uso di un Touch-Screen anzichè di un Mouse.Il comportamento degli Animatronics è anche stato modificato per equilibrare la riduzione all'interno della Versione Mobile del gioco. Aggiornamenti Versione 1.13 La Versione 1.13 è un aggiornamento per il gioco che è stato rilasciato il 19 Agosto 2014. L'Aggiornamento ha risolto i problemi di bug minori e ha aggiunto alcune piccole cose. * Nella Custom Night, livellando Freddy, Bonnie, Chica e Foxy rispettivamente in 1-9-8-7 causerà il jumpscare di Golden Freddy, che causerà un crash del gioco. Questo è stato aggiunto da Scott come una sorta di Easter Egg, per far capire che il 1987 è una data importante (quella del "Morso dell'87") ma anche per placare voci che dicevano che inserendo la combinazione numerale si sarebbe sbloccato un finale segreto . * Finire la Custom Night con tutti gli animatroni livellati al massimo (20/20/20/20), darà al giocatore la terza stella nel menù principale. Titoli di coda Programmazione Scott Cawthon Doppiaggio Scott Cawthon: Phone Guy Storia 2014 * Il 13 Giugno, Five Nights at Freddy's è stata presentata al Greenlight Steam. * Il 14 Luglio, un trailer di Five Nights at Freddy's è stato caricato su YouTube * Il 24 Luglio, una demo del gioco è stata rilasciata sul sito web di indie horror (IndieDB) da Animdude * Il 9 agosto, il gioco completo è stato pubblicato sul sito web di giochi Desura. * Il 18 agosto, Five Nights at Freddy's è stato accettato su Greenlight Steam e poi ufficialmente rilasciato sul medesimo sito in piattaforma per PC. * Una versione di Windows Phone è stato rilasciato il 2 dicembre. * Il gioco è stato rilasciato in Clickteam Clickstore in data imprecisata da Scott Cawthon. 2015 * Il 16 gennaio, Five Nights at Freddy's ha vinto tre premi FEAR per scelta dall'utente. * Nell'aprile 2015, la Warner Bros ha acquistato i diritti per adattare il gioco in un lungometraggio. Curiosità * A Cawthon venne l'idea di creare FNaF in seguito alle critiche su un suo vecchio videogioco, Chipper and Lons Lumber Co. che molti criticavano soprattutto per le movenze dei personaggi fin troppo meccaniche tanto da farli sembrare degli animatroni spaventosi piuttosto che delle creature in carne e ossa. Questa fu l'ispirazione che fece accendere la lampadina a Scott, creando un videogioco horror con animatroni come antagonisti. * Scott dichiarò di aver programmato il gioco spendendo solamente 8£. * Se Scott non avesse mai creato Five Nights at Freddy's probabilmente avrebbe lasciato per sempre il mondo dei videogames, anche a causa di una depressione che ha avuto proprio dopo le recensioni negative di Chipper and Lons Lumber Co..